


Something lost, something found

by Karina



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you lose something, and find something? Liam's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something lost, something found

‘Shit!’ I hear him say. 

 

 

Gem, Andy, and I are waiting for Noel to pick up his luggage, and we’re wondering why he’s taking forever.

 

  
‘He doesn’t seem to have his dark blue suitcase yet,’ Andy observes, tapping his feet and glancing at his watch impatiently.

 

  
‘Liam, why don’t you ask him what’s wrong?’ Gem asks me, tugging at my jacket.

 

  
I scowl at him.

 

  
‘Why me?’

 

  
Gem jabs a finger at me.

 

  
‘You know him the most!’ he retorts, pointing his finger towards Noel.

 

  
‘Just because I know him doesn’t mean I know anything about his luggage! I know fuck all about his luggage!’

 

  
‘Kids, keep it down! Gem, ask Noel what’s going on,’ Andy scolds us.

 

  
We both sulkily frown at Andy for being treated like kids, but Gem goes up to Noel, just as he was told. Andy and I glance at them; we hear some mutterings, and we see an airport employee speaking to them. Shortly afterwards, I see both Gem and Noel walk towards us. Noel has all of his luggage, except his dark blue one.

 

  
‘Er…apparently my suitcase went missing,’ Noel frowns, with his hands folded.

 

  
‘What was in it?’ Andy swiftly asks.

 

  
‘He had his clothes in there,’ Gem answers instead.

 

  
‘The airline employee said that he’d notify us if they found it. There’s this mix-up of luggage happening recently,’ Noel sighs, shrugging his shoulders.

  
‘And...,’ I say to him.

 

  
‘I can’t go on stage tonight wearing this…,’ Noel frowns at me.

 

  
Let’s head to the hotel and see what we can do,’ Andy suggests to us.

 

  
‘I’m _not_ wearing your clothing, Liam,’ Noel mutters at me.

 

  
‘I didn’t say anything!’ I tell him.

 

  
We all have separate rooms at the hotel we were going to stay at---we requested it beforehand.

You never know when hotels start becoming suspicious about us, ya know?

I hear Andy’s voice knocking on Noel’s door, and I can hear them talking.

Yet, I can’t exactly hear what they’re saying.  
Not that I care, though. The cunt could have just asked me for help, but he goes to Andy. Oh well. I listen closely to the walls next to mine…it’s quite silent.

My instinct tells me that he is probably in the shower, and I grab one of the shirts I designed, as well one of the jackets I designed. I check the size---it should fit him. Do I have an idea about what his reaction might be? Hell yeah. But I know we haven’t time to fucking go shopping, and he can’t fit into anything Gem or Andy brought. And yeah, as much as I didn’t plan for this to happen, I wonder how Noel would look like in the clothing I designed. He claims he’ll never wear the damn stuff---but you never know what will happen. Hmm….he probably won’t answer to my knocks…maybe I can have one of the employees send it up to him. Claim that it’s fan mail or summat, I guess.

 

I quickly call up one of the employees to my room, and I order that the clothes needed to be sent to Noel’s room discreetly. The employee scowled at me---the bastard! His bloody excuse was that Noel was next door and that since we’re brothers, we didn’t need to go through this shit. I tell him to do it anyway---and I tell him that I had to go through all that because Noel would be unwilling to wear it otherwise. When I added that it was clothing that was designed by me, he started smiling. He even apologised for being a stubborn bastard.

 

Barely 10 minutes later, I hear the guy going up to Noel’s room, and deliver the package to him. Do I expect Noel to barge into my room? Yes. But is that the reaction I want from him? Yes.

  
Why do I want to see him like that? I dunno. Probably cos I like to wind him up. If anyone else tries to hurt ‘im, I’d punch their fucking teeth out. But he doesn’t mind me trying to wind him up. Well, we deal with each other winding the other up a lot, so it’s something that only we would be able to do. You know, like a language or a game that only we understand.

 

‘Open the fucking door, Liam,’ I hear Noel’s agitated voice

  
Ahh…yes, just the reaction I expect.

  
I open the door for him, and I snort at the sight of him holding up the clothes that was just sent to him. Not to mention, he was only wearing jeans and some socks.

 

  
‘What?’ I ask.

 

  
‘Wot?’ he mocks me. He always thinks he can mock me as much as he can just cos he’s older.

 

  
‘Come in, unless ya want the hotel thinking we’re a bunch of shitheads.’

 

He barges into the room, just as I thought he would do.

 

  
‘I told ya before---I’m NOT going to become a model for your clothing line!’

 

  
‘Yeah, but what are you gonna wear? You can’t go on stage like that,’ I reply.

 

  
‘What if I told you I was gonna skive off the rehearsal to go shopping?’ he asks.

 

  
‘You’re not. Cos if you don’t show up at the rehearsal on time, I’m NOT going to sing.’

 

  
‘Since when are you allowed to talk like that, Liam?’ he continues irritably.

 

  
‘Noel…you’re not in the position to say much…since you can’t borrow Andy or Gem’s clothing.’

 

  
‘And you’d think I’d want to wear the clothing you designed? Even in an emergency like this?’

 

  
‘You have no choice, Noel. It fits you. The design is subtle---no one will fucking know!’ I snap back.

 

  
He sighs and starts to examine the shirt and jacket more closely.

 

  
‘When I heard you were gonna start a fashion line, I couldn’t fucking believe me ears. I thought you were taking the piss…’

 

  
‘I ain’t taking the piss! I never was! Just wear the damn thing unless you wanna go on stage like that!’ I grab his wrist and yank him towards the wall.

 

  
‘You’re gonna get some payback someday for making me wear that…’ he smirks, and childishly puts the shirt and jacket on.

 

  
‘There! I wore it! Ya happy? Ya satisfied? You finally got to see yer big brother wearing the clothing you designed! You probably fantasised about that all along, didn’t ya?’

 

  
I hear someone knocking on the door---who the hell is it?

 

  
‘Come on…we gotta rehearse…Noel…Liam…hurry up!’

 

  
It’s Gem.

 

  
‘This will be the first and last time I wear the clothing line you designed!’ Noel hisses back.

 

  
‘We’ll see. Maybe you’ll end up liking it,’ I say, and I forcefully kiss him before I hear Gem swearing at the door for us to come out of the room.

 

  
‘How can I end up liking something that I know I’d hate?’

 

  
Our relationship flashed in my head as he said that.

 

  
‘I dunno. I don’t need to fucking explain that.’

 

Our rehearsal and gig ended up to be fucking out this world; the crowd all were mad for our music, and it made me proud of being in this band. It made me feel alive.

As for Noel, he seemed to be playing the guitar as normal, although he turned his back from the audience when I sang ‘I’m outta time’. I wonder why the cunt always does that.

Yeah, but he looked good in the clothing I designed. Not that I had him in mind when I decided to start it, but in the end, he looked fucking cool. And fuckable.

 

After the gig, the airline company employee notified him that his luggage was found. Bloody great timing, innit? He was relieved his luggage wasn’t lost any more, cos I know he’s just as passionate about clothing as I am. I told him he could keep the clothing---for free. He scowled at me, but reluctantly said he’d keep it. When I asked him what he thought of it, he just muttered,

  
‘Not bad…it fits me.’

 

  
But I saw something in his eyes that told me that he didn’t seem to hate it.

 

I bet he secretly liked the clothing---otherwise, why would he agree to keep it?

Not that I mind him keeping it; I could think of a million things to do with him wearing my stuff.

  


 


End file.
